


Snow Day

by obitobitosies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Soft Boys, theres like two whole swears tho, this is what happens when the midwest gets nailed by winter, tonys here for like .2 seconds sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitobitosies/pseuds/obitobitosies
Summary: Harley and Peter's weekend trip to the Avenger's compound upstate goes sideways when New York gets hit by a blizzard.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by the fact that the midwest is basically shut down because of this cold. I got the idea for this while walking to class the other day. It's so cold here, send help.

Peter had been visiting the Avengers compound upstate when the blizzard hit. The weekend trip had suddenly turned into an almost week long venture. Aunt May didn’t mind, as long as he was safe and warm. Peter was forever grateful that Harley had joined him, he would have gone out of his mind otherwise. Sure, Tony probably had things for him to do in the lab, but that gets boring after a while.

The two boys had found plenty of things to do as the weather got worse. Their antics varied from working in the lab to baking cookies to tickle fights that ended with Harley webbed to the wall. Peter had apologized heavily for that and they had cuddled for hours after.

On the fourth day of the snow storm, Peter and Harley sat on the couch watching Star Trek reruns and holding mugs of hot chocolate. Peter was practically in Harley’s lap, a fuzzy blanket covering their entwined legs.

“The snows finally stopped,” Tony walks into the living room, interrupting them. “It still might be awhile before New York can dig itself out of this mess.”

Peter hums over his mug. “Fine by me,” he snuggles closer to Harley, burying himself in the couch. 

“As much as I love this,” Harley kisses Peter’s head, “I need to get out. Cabin fever and all that.” Peter whines in protest as he gets up. “C’mon.” He turns and extends his hand to help Peter off the couch.

“Fine,” Peter’s legs protest as he stands. “Only for you.”

The two make their way towards the kitchen and take care of their mugs. Harley drags Peter towards the front door, throwing on layers along the way. By the time they reach the door, Harley has his winter coat and a hat on while Peter is bundled beyond belief. 

“Just because I have a hard time thermoregulating doesn’t mean I have to wear twenty layers,” Peter whines as he tries to move the scarf away from his face, finding it difficult with the layers on his arms.

“You can never be too careful,” Harley walks over, helping to move the scarf and plants a quick kiss on his nose.

“Can I take off at least one of these coats? I’d like to put my arms down.”

“Fine. But if you get cold, it goes right back on.” As quickly as he can, Peter all but rips off his outermost layer, reveling in the fact his arms can rest comfortably at his sides. “Better?”

“Yup. Let’s go.” He grabs Harley’s hand and they run out of the compound.

Snow covers everything they see, an even coating making the hills flat. They stare in awe as their world twinkles around them. A good two feet of snow separates them from the rest of the world.

“Oh hell yeah,” Peter smiles at the landscape.

Being bitten by a radioactive spider had its perks, his spidey-sense being one of them. Except it didn’t warn him when a friend, or in this case boyfriend, was going to do something stupid. Like push him into the snow. Peter lay face down in the snow, silently cursing his boyfriend who was laughing loudly behind him.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Peter’s voice was muffled by the snow causing Harley to laugh harder. He pushes himself off the snow to the best of his ability, sinking a little before actually getting up. Snow sticks to his coat and hair, giving him a frosty look. “Care to join me?”

“I think I’m goo-” Harley’s response was cut off as Peter leaps onto him. They land softly in a snow pile, sinking a good foot into the snow. “What the hell?”

“Payback’s a bitch.” Peter smiles and places a quick kiss on his forehead.

“That’s cold.”

“Uh huh.” He smiles at Harley. His spidey-sense fails to warn him yet again as Harley shoves a fistfull of snow down his coat. He squeals in surprise. “Nope nope nope nope nope.” Peter leaps off of Harley, patting his coat in an attempt to get the snow out.

“That’s what you get,” Harley says as he sits up.

“What _I_ get? You started it!"

“You can’t prove anything.” He smirks as Peter just stares, dumbfounded. 

“But - I - Oh you little,” Peter leaps back onto him, rolling them around in the snow.

They go back and forth. Shoving snow down each other’s coats. Throwing a few snowballs. Harley missed more than Peter. He yelled at Peter for cheating. Peter’s only response was a snowball to the face. They were at it for a few hours before Harley noticed Peter shivering.

“Are you cold?” Harley stopped what he was doing, dropping the snowball he had in his hand.

“N-no,” Peter said through chattering teeth.

“Liar.” 

“Harley, I’m f-fine.” Peter swats Harley’s hands away from his face.

“Sure, and I have super powers.” Harley deadpans. “We’re getting you inside.” Against Peter’s cold protests, Harley drags him back inside the compound.

They remove their layers and head back to the kitchen. Harley settles Peter down with a blanket while he makes another round of hot chocolate. Peter hums in delight as Harley hands him the warm mug. They waddle back to the living room and settle down on the couch, the fuzzy blanket around both of them.

“Better?” Harley settles his chin on Peter’s head.

“Uh huh,” Peter smiles and snuggles closer. “We should do this more.”

“Yeah, but not the part where you almost freeze.”

“I was fine. Plus I have you to look out for me.” Peter sips his cocoa. He almost misses what Harley says next.

“I guess that goes both ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill up this tag with fluff even if it kills me.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
